I should have know
by Hope6
Summary: After Zelda has sent him back in time, Link thinks about his situation. Reviews REALLY appreciated.


Author's notes; Well, another angst story by me. I'm not sure about this one, but I've published it anyway so please review !!! ^_^ Anyway, thanks to all the people who has reviewed my other stories. I really appreciated it ! And remember, English is still not my first language, so be nice ! 

Disclaimer: If I was owning Zelda, I wouldn't be here...   


I should have known you were going to abandon me. I should have known nothing mattered to you only your kingdom. I should have known you would play with me and my destiny. I should have known I was only your toy, your puppet. 

But I've believed you, believed you till the end, till nothing could be change. I should have turn my back to you when you asked me to help you. I should have never looked to your lovely face, never looked to your lovely eyes full of joy and love… I thought this love was destined to me, that you loved me, but it was only to your kingdom, to your Hyrule. 

Me ? I was only your puppet, an innocent puppet… You've played with my heart, with my soul. You made me believe we would be happy at the end, together forever. You promised me so much things, so much lies… After all, you sent me away. Isn't it a great way to show me you love me ! 

I saved your kingdom for you, nothing else… I fought monsters, Ganondorf for you… I've betrayed my friends for you. And in the end, it was you who betrayed me by sending me back in time. 

You claimed and defended this action by telling me it would be better this way, that I would be happier this way. And, as innocent as I was, I've believed you… Again… And I felt hurt and betrayed… Again… 

I guess you just wanted power and peace. I've still had a part of the Triforce and maybe you found me menacing. Or maybe you thought someday I would discovered your little tricks… I guess I will never know why you broke my heart this way… Maybe you really thought I would be happier ? 

Nah… You were always only thinking about yourself, always thinking about all the pain you endured in this war. You defined yourself as a martyr of this war, but if you had only one time listened to me you would have seen I've passed at least in twice as pain as you did in your seven years of hiding. But you never did and there is little chance you will… 

You know, there is something strange in this affair. Even after all the pain, the sadness, the tears you put me through I still love you. Not in the same way as before, in that time it was only blind admiration, but now my love has matured. Not in a good way though, it has matured in hate. If I don't love you how could you make me cry this way, how could you make me hate you this way… 

I see it now. There's a little space between love and hate, and you passed it with a lot of facility. I guess that's why you sent me back. It was meant to be, sooner or later I would have realized your little games and you feared my reaction. You feared I could have killed you… 

No, I wouldn't have came to the same level as you, near, but not the same… Because you didn't kill, you destroyed me with all that you could… You took a certain pleasure at doing this… Congratulation, you won: you broke me in so much little pieces that if I even search all my life, I could never found all of them… 

But you know what ? There's another Zelda in this dimension. She has the same eyes as you, the same lovely face. But I don't love her… I don't understand why, she's far more gentle and sweet you have never been with me. Plus she love me with the same blind love I have once felt towards you. But I know it's you I will always love. You the only woman that refused me, that made me feel pain ! 

I guess I must enjoy the sensation of pain. After all, I'm a warrior, thanks to you… 

How do you think I will ended up in my life ? I think I will marry Zelda, the other one, of course. She believed me when I told her about my destiny… She make me think of me before I've met you. Before I've loved you… Now, I seem much more like you than what I was before. 

Isn't it funny. Maybe I should abandon you, to make you feel hurt and pain ? 

But it wouldn't really be you, just an image. It would hurt me more, because I wouldn't be reminded of you. With her, I can feel like you did have been mine in a twisted sort of way. 

Ahhh !!! Why can't I just get you out of my head ? You image filled with sorrow is still on my mind, reminding me of what could have been. I can't do it anymore… 

I hate you Zelda, I hate you with all my soul !I hate you for everything you are… 

I hate you for making me feel alive…   



End file.
